


Unapproachable

by justahufflepuff



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, prose poetry, that time I wrote a fandom thing and actually turned it in for credit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahufflepuff/pseuds/justahufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will not hurt you; places cannot harm you, that's ridiculous you stop that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unapproachable

**Author's Note:**

> Otherwise known as the time I wrote a Nightvale poem for class. Since the quarter's almost over and the assignment's been graded, figured I could share it now.
> 
> Narrated by Cecil, of course.

Unapproachable  
flat green lulling expanses with roads and benches at the edge of town remain completely harmless. Absolutely nothing unearthly about the ground with its permanent blanket of clinging and low-hanging fog. It’s okay. 

“Don’t bog me down, son,” and nothing stays put if you stare at it long enough. Stillness sprawls. 

Best not to approach something that can’t harm you, harmless things hold too many secrets.

Dogs bark and circle the untouched land but they don’t go in, as they are not allowed. Some day perhaps this will all change.

It will not hurt you; places cannot hurt you, that’s ridiculous you stop that. Something like this cannot possibly be true. 

The ambiguous green land with its hugging fog does not bode well for the town around it. They call it a park, a dog park, but what sort of purpose does a place have when it does not live up to its name.

It’s okay they assure me it is safe and all is well. 

All is well.

All  
is  
well.

Do not  
approach the dog park.


End file.
